Khaled Thunderstrike
For his character profile & information about him, see 'Khaled Deathstrike'' '''Khaled Thunderstrike was originally known as Khaled Deathstrike, an ex-GLA commander who redeemed himself by defecting to the American-Chinese Coalition during the final years of the First Eurasian Conflict, a robotic counterpart of himself appeared on the battlefield in 2048. Khaled Himself "I'll give'em special treatment" - Khaled Deathstrike - Khaled Deathstrike, a former commander of the Global Liberation Army and currently in-charge of the Company of Liberty's Special Forces Division, as a specially equipped soldier who is the hero of the Company and a wise leader of the liberation corps of the Company of Liberty in Kazakhstan and Europe. He is also to-be-known brother of former GLA Leader Mohmar Deathstrike, who used to help his brother in the organisation of the Global Liberation Army during the First Eurasian Conflict. After seeing what his brother has caused, he decided to defect the GLA at the end of 2024 & form an army of his own but failed during 2025 just five months before the GLA was defeated by the United States Armed Forces. Fighting for Freedom Khaled Deathstrike was one of many fierce who fought against his former comrades of the GLA during the present conflict, he is a dangerous commander when he was with the Global Liberation Army until his defection from the GLA in 2024. He has a specially imported 20 Round-Drum Magazine AA-12 Shotgun from America which can cut clean through a GLRF hostile within seconds, he reloads the shotgun for each 10 shells used as it can fires fast like a generic assault rifle. He also has a special ability to allow forces around him to fight harder and slaughter anyone who dare attacks the affected group. The Faith to Fight Although he can cut clean through soldiers but not tanks, Khaled Deathstrike has the Ability to release an aggressive Battle Buff. This causes soldiers, vehicles and aircraft around him to fight harder at an increased rate and lasts for 30 seconds, lasting longer than China's Frenzy Ability which lasts around 8 to 15 seconds, the ability also causes himself to become more aggressive as he wants to avenge those who have died even he was in the GLRF himself, but wasn't happy with his brother's actions. Explosives Training Khaled's ability to set a timed C4 explosive on a target structure or stationary vehicle instead of a standard issue remote demo-charge. Since the last war, he was specialised in the usage of explosives and allow colleagues of the Company of Liberty to utilise explosives when they feel its necessary to do so. His timed C4 charges only take around 10 seconds to explode so its best to setup the charge whenever he see's an enemy scout unit, infantry platoon or a small tank column closing on his position. Other Brothers His brothers who were either in the GLA or currently in the GLRF are known to be dangerous masterminds behind several terrorist plots against the world. * Mohmar Deathstrike †' - Former Global Liberation Army leader, currently deceased for his war-crimes against humanity and world peace. He was a feared leader which Khaled worked along by, but after what he had done to innocent civilians and peacekeepers, Khaled turned against him. * 'Osuma Deathstrike - Detained after the First Eurasian Conflict, broken out of his high-security detention facility by Prince Kassad's armed forces, Osuma was known as dangerous "Dr. Thrax" and currently working for the Viper Cell in the Global Liberation Resistance. Machined Counterpart "They'll be put down" - Robot Thunderstrike - To be added... Behind The Scenes * Khaled Deathstrike is based off the heroes Jarman Kell and Colonel Burton for idea and the usage of stealth, his shotgun and explosives, thus also based off China's Frenzy Generals Power which is the basis of his Battle Buff ability. * Also, love the GDI Commando from C&C 3 Tiberium Wars? With the cameo above, he'll be returning as Khaled Deathstrike with black armour instead of beige. Expect him to come into war soon! Category:Units Category:Units of the Company of Liberty Category:Units of the Boss General Category:Infantry Category:Commandos